


Damn, Son.

by TheDorkSide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Natasha Sassiness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: You just can't stop thinking about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need content, and so this was born.

James Buchanan Barnes is a very attractive man, no doubt. Throughout the time he’s been on the team, you’ve progressively noticed small details about him. For example, during meetings, you would watch how the light reflected off of his sky-blue eyes, or the way his flesh arm would flex in the gym. But there’s just that one part, that one simple part of the body that everyone had….his thighs.  
God, his thighs. If you had a kink, it would be labeled ‘Bucky’s Thighs’ in lights on a billboard. Hell, it might as well be your only kink, they’re really the only thing that could possibly turn you on. Now, the rest of him is fan-fucking-tastic , but those thighs, though.

Natasha stared as you had your eyes glued on the object of your fantasies. He was sitting with Steve across the cafeteria, enjoying his freshly made burger. You watched his bicep move as he lifted the sandwich to his mouth and take bite, then your eyes moved to his jaw to watch as he chewed.  
“Y/n,” she said softly, hoping to get only your attention. When a reaction wasn’t given, she smacked your arm, almost causing you to choke on your fork. Only then did you give her your attention with a look that said ‘what the fuck dude’.  
“You’re doing it again,” she spoke, going back to eating her salad.

“Doing what?,” you asked, inconspicuously eying Bucky out of the corner of your eye as you continued to eat.  
“That. Stalking him. If he finds out you’re such a creep he’ll never talk to you.”  
“I’m not a creep, Tasha. I just happen to think he’s very physically attractive.”

“Uh huh,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. She looked over at you, seeing that you were once again staring at him. “Dear God..”

Natasha rose from her seat and marched herself to where Bucky and Steve sat. Your eyes widened as you started to panic, almost jumping from your seat. Instead of going after her, you decided to bolt for the nearest exit.

As she finally got to her destination and got the boys’ attention, she turned back to the table at which you were previously sitting. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Just forget it,” she said to the both of them, walking off, determined to beat your ass.  
Bucky watched Natasha’s retreating form for a few moments before looking at Steve in confusion. Steve shrugged, “No idea, Buck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Thank you to everyone who's been getting in touch with me :) It really makes me happy and gives me o much motivation.

You had been avoiding Natasha all week. Whether it be hiding in hall closets as she passed by or paying people to keep her away from you, to her, it seemed like you almost up and disappeared. It wasn’t until one night when you got out of the shower to get ready for bed that you felt that something wasn’t right. Your un-oiled bathroom door squealed as it slowly began to shut behind you. Taking a slow deep, you turned, seeing Natasha’s silhouette in the bathroom’s bright light. 

With a squeal, you gripped your towel, hurdled your bed, and making a beeline towards the door. Natasha was faster, grabbing your ankle, causing you to faceplant your bed. You jerked your leg, attempting to get out of her hold. “Let go!”

“Talk to him!,” she grunted in reply, now using both hands to pull you back towards her. This caused your towel to rise, and in a panic, you kicked her elbow, her grip loosening. Rolling backward, her grip on your ankle was now gone, and as your feet touched the floor you took off out the door, and across the hall to Wanda’s room.

“Damn it,” she muttered. This approach, she realized, wasn’t going to work. You’d be expecting her next time. Time for Plan B.

 

It was Wednesday morning, the time and day when Steve would hold meetings for the team. They involved voicing concerns and ideas, and also talking about upcoming missions. Today was also the day that you had to be in the same room with both Natasha and Bucky. As you sat in your chair, you could feel her eyes on you. You turned your head and noticed her sinister grin. She didn’t. Your eyes grew wide as you looked over to Bucky, but he didn’t seem to be phased by anything. Then again, he was trained to be an assassin.

The meeting lasted for about an hour. As Steve began to wrap up, you eyed the door, hoping that you could be the first one out. Everyone began to stand, and you followed, marching towards the door.

“Y/n, wait!”  
Before you could run, a hand grabbed your wrist. You whipped your head around but froze in your place. ‘Shit…’  
Bucky smiled softly at you and let go of your wrist. His hand went to scratch the back of his head as his gaze moved the floor. “So, uh..”  
‘No, please don’t say it..’  
“Natasha told me that you wanted to tell me something. She told me to come to you about it, though.”  
Your eyes widened and you watched as she passed you, a shit-eating grin on her face. You were so going to kill her later…  
With a sigh, you rubbed your hand down your face then looked up into Bucky’s cerulean eyes. “Yeah, well, I, uh,” You began to mumble, trying to come up with anything to say. “You’re a cool guy, your arm is hot, you have nice thighs, and-“  
Bucky stared at you in amusement as you babbled. Natasha had told him everything, even what happened the previous week in the cafeteria. He could always feel your eyes on him, but he never said anything. Honestly, he was proud that he caught your attention.  
You felt trapped. You didn’t want to be rude and run to safety, but you also didn’t want to accidentally tell him your fantasies. It was too late for that really, you’ve basically told him everything. 

“Y/n,” Bucky spoke up, attempting to get your attention so you would stop pouring your heart out. But you didn’t. By now, he’s heard everything from wet dreams to masturbation. He’s heard it before, though. You really shouldn’t tell Natasha anything.  
You finally shut up when he leaned in and put his mouth near your ear. “You’re pretty cute, too, Kitten.” He then pulled away and gave you a small grin before turning away and heading towards the gym. Meanwhile, you could do nothing but stare at him as his form retreated and turned a corner. Well….t least the feelings are mutual, anyway.


End file.
